


Neighborly Relations

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, No Brain Scramblies, Polyamory, Shaun Refuses to Understand What's Going On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Laszlo hangs out and watches sports with neighbor Shaun, while Nadja bangs Shaun's wife.
Relationships: Charmaine/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth & Shaun, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Neighborly Relations

~ Neighborly Relations ~

"Isn't this wonderful, neighbor Shaun? You and I can watch the sports ball game while our wives have sex with each other."

"Laz, dude, you're such a joker. That's hilarious."

"What joke?"

Laszlo didn't think he'd said anything funny, unless Shaun was referring to him not knowing which sport the ball game was supposed to be.

"Our wives aren't gonna fuck each other, man," Shaun replied. "Like, that's _the_ fantasy. Man, that would be hot, but it's not gonna happen. They're just doing woman stuff, like... talking about makeup or whatever women do."

Laszlo, who knew for a fact that their wives were indeed actually having sex with each other at this very moment, was not quite sure how to respond to this. On the one hand, it sounded like Shaun found the idea of his wife having a tryst with Nadja acceptable, and even arousing. On the other hand, he definitely didn't seem to think it was actually happening, even after being informed that it was.

Laszlo was considering attempting to make some of kind of response anyway, but no sooner had he opened his mouth than Shaun frantically shushed him and said, "The game is on."

Laszlo only gave maybe about one tenth of a fuck about sports, but ceased any further attempts at conversation and directed his gaze to the TV screen.

He heard shuffling footsteps coming down the hallway long before Shaun noticed that anyone else was moving around the house. In fact, Shaun did not notice anyone else moving around the house until the person entered the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing down here?" Shaun said, getting up to shoo his mother back upstairs to her room.

"What, do you want me to stay up there and have to listen to Charmaine and Nadja having sex?" Joan asked, ignoring the stunned look on her son's face as she said it. "They're being loud."

Shaun didn't hear anything from upstairs over the sound of the TV.

"What? Mom, no they're not. You're going senile. Go back to bed."

Laszlo still didn't understand how Shaun could be so deep in denial about what was going on here. He wasn't sure what to do about the situation. And he didn't see why the poor old woman should have to suffer for her son's ignorance.

"Oh, just let your mother watch the sports ball game with us," he said, and stood up to gently guide Joan over to the couch. "Here, you can sit by me."

"Well, at least your _friend_ has manners."

"Oh shut up, Mom."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh..... so, did anyone else watch the Brain Scramblies episode and immediately ship Nadja and Charmaine, or was that just me?


End file.
